Highever
Castle Cousland Important PCs *Teyrn Fergus Cousland *Guard-Captain Ferren Bairston *Knight: Ser Savriall, Female Elf Important NPCs *Teyrn's daughter - Riane Eleanor Cousland *Seneschal - Almaric, Male Human, 47. Professional in all dealings *Seneschal in Training - Anais Eitran, 24. Recently returned from studying abroad. *Head Cook - Gerfried, Male Human, Late 20s. Possessed with a strange sense of humor, goes by the nickname Gerry. *Head Maid - Alestra, Female Elf, Late 20s. *Knight-Captain Ser Cavagh *Knight: Ser Eavan, Female Human *Knight: Ser Garbel, Male Human *Squires: Callum (H), Jerrod(H), and Trifin (E) *Pages: Kitri (E) and Moira (H) *Guards: Sergeant Gidrun (E), Ellen (H), Mallory (E), Lauren (H), Fesha (E). Darrien (H). Alienage Important PCs *None at this Time Important NPCs *Elder (Hahren) - Siofra, Female. Early 50s. *Elven Store Owner - Othniel, Male, Later 30s. The Marketplace Chantry Officials *Revered Mother Riona, Female Human, Early 60's. *Sister Beatrice, Female Human, Mid 30s. General Store Owners *Raynard, Male Human, Mid 30s. *Ingolf, Male Elf, Late 20s. *Berfin, Male Elf, Mid Teens, Stockboy The Resting Laurels Inn *Clive, Owner/Bartender, 42, Blonde hair, brown eyes. *Susan, barmaid The Green Spears Inn *Ellie, Owner/Bartender, mid-30s, dark brown hair, hazel eyes. Clinic *Esther Talain, Human (elf-blooded), mid20s. Food Vendors *Erik and Bebe Winslow, Male/Female Human, Early 30s/late 20s. Bakers. Parents of Maisie (7), *Saundra, Female Elf, Mid 20s. Fruit vendor for the Belltown Hill Orchards. *Hugh, Male Elf, Late 20s. Vegetable vendor for the Hampton Family Farms. *Peter Ackerman. Farm close to town. Product stall often manned by his son, Caleb. (Humans) *Dorian, Mid 20s, Town Butcher Miscellaneous Specialty Vendors *Laral, Female Elf, Late 20s. Sells herbs and various medicinal potions. Formerly apprenticed under Valene (deceased). *Elisa, Female Human, Late 20s. Sells soaps, perfumes and body oils. Has four children with a fifth on the way, and is known as one of the town's bigger gossips. *Vera, Female Human, Early 20s, cobbler. *Rudocu and Rudar, Male Human identical twin brothers, Mid 20s. Sells exotic imports from Orlais and Antiva. In constant competition with one another. *Tristian, Human Male, Late 30s. Book vendor. *Delys and Alenda, Male/Female Humans, Late 40s. Together they create and sell children's toys, such as dolls and figurines. Co-owners of Bits and Bobbles. *Arduck, Male Human, Late 30s. Creates and sells woodcarvings, particularly canes, staffs and bows. Will build furniture to order. Married to Christina, father of Geoff (14) and Ader (10) *Honech, Male Dwarf, Early 30s. Sells fine armor crafted in Orzammar. *Annabel, Female Human, Early 20s. Sells ribbons, threads and cloths. Married to Darrien - a Highever guard. *Theodore, Male Human, Early 40s. Armorer. Creates and repairs most of the metal based armor in Highever, shop is adjacent to the smithy. *Piotre, Male Human, Early 20s. Journeyman blacksmith under Theodore. Helps fill any orders that come into the armorer. Has a crush on Vera. *Droek, Male Human, Late 30s. Blacksmith. Creates and repairs most of the weapons in Highever, runs the smithy. *Tasper, Male Elf, Late teens. Apprentice to Droek. Creates metal household goods such as pots and pans while learning advanced smithing. Has been dabbling in jewelry crafting and is showing talent for it, so he is considering delving into it as his specialty. *Old Eddie, Male Human, Mid to Late 50's. Craftsmen and repairman of fine shoes. Has been in business since before Howe's occupation. *Donal Hoehner, male human, late 50s; wife Ceila, mid-50s. (three sons, two living. Oldest son Caleb died during plague along with his wife and child.) *Master Craftsman, specializing in lutes. Does repairs and tunings of other instruments and sells sheet music. Has been in business in Highever since before Howe's occupation. Ceila assists her husband with his work and the running of the shop. The Docks Sarim’s Luck Tavern *Quinton, Owner/Bartender, 40s Male, human. Brawny man, has great affection for the fishermen and dock workers but will physically throw them out if they get too rowdy. *Aileen, The hostess with the mostest (barmaid), 30s, female, human. Saucy enough to keep the men interested without letting them get too forward. Docks *Owen, Male Human, Early 40s. One of the fish vendors retained when the ships are in port. Commonly used by the Time Bandit to sell crab and other haul. *Jacob Visscher, Male Human, 57. Grey hair and gray eyes that reflect colour of the ocean on an overcast day. Night watchman for the Highever Docks. Occupies a small hut set just off the docks, towards the beach. Has lived in Highever all of his life and worked as a fisherman for many years, apprenticed to his father and then master of his own small craft until it was beached during a bad storm. Having spent nearly fifty hears at sea, Jacob decided against starting over and instead slipped into the role of night watchman. He enjoys the peace of the docks and night and likes to look out for his fellow fisherman. Other *The Velvet Hat Owner/Operator - Sophie Brinton, Late 30s Important Links *Highever Reconstruction and Defense Category:Locations Category:Highever